


The Killer Within

by angelskuuipo



Series: Sisters of the Heart 'verse- Outtakes, Prequels, and Future!Fics [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, GFY, Gen, Part of a larger story that has yet to be written, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The assignment was over.  Now she had to deal with the fallout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Killer Within

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in my Razor’s Edge ‘verse. It’s a little bit of background on Risa, set four years before the main story that I’m still trying to write. Unbetaed.
> 
> Originally posted 10-27-08.

~*~*~*~*~*~

She scrubbed and scrubbed, but it wouldn’t come off. Intellectually, Risa knew the blood was gone from her skin, but, well logic wasn’t playing a very big role right now.

She’d seen the signs, knew death was in the air. Knew the target and had prepared accordingly. She wasn’t even surprised that it had been by her hand, even though it shouldn’t have been. Alejandro Montessa was supposed to have been taken into custody to stand trial for his crimes. Instead, she had slit his throat before he could shoot her. The shard of glass from the shattered window had been right there and she’d reacted instinctively to the threat. He’d already shot another agent, but she wouldn’t let him hurt anyone else. Right now she could give a shit less if Justice had a case or not. She just wanted to stop seeing the blood.

In the end, it didn’t really matter. She was a killer after all, no matter that it was sanctioned by the FBI. It was her nature, even if she wasn’t a full-blood Hunter. She closed her eyes and slid to the floor of the shower. Goddess, but she wished her Dad was still alive. Sometimes she hated him for dying before he could explain this part of her, for hiding her heritage because her mother couldn’t accept it.

She loved her job, loved the hunt, and the payoff when the bastards hurting others were taken down. This assignment, though, had brought out more of her feral side than she was comfortable with. Never mind she had only been a year and half out of the Academy, she was the deadliest shot in the FBI and could become whatever was needed to get in and get out. That was the reason she’d been given the job to infiltrate the Churrasco Cartel. Alejandro Montessa had been in the market for a new enforcer and he’d liked the novelty of his new muscle being a woman. He’d really liked the idea of sleeping with someone who could kill him without breaking a sweat. It would have been so easy to lose herself in the role, to truly become the assassin she purported to be…to fall in love with her mark. Because aside from running a steady supply of guns and drugs into the US, Alejandro had been a great guy. He was handsome and funny and had treated her like a queen. It hadn’t been much of a hardship to sleep with him to cement her position.

And she had killed him without a second thought.

Risa knew she was more than a little fucked in the head and all manner of therapy was in her future. Part of her wished she could go Veilside and spend some time with other Hunters, to try and understand that side of her. Wasn’t going to happen, but it was a nice thought. Unlike other species on the other side of the Veil, Hunters refused to have anything to do with Halflings. It didn’t matter that her father had been one of the best and had worked for the Christosa Clan before leaving Lo Chloran for San Diego. He’d married a human and that had effectively killed him in the Veil. If she did go, she’d be Hunted as well, and as good as she was, she was no match for a full-blooded Hunter.

She needed to call Mariah and Charleigh to let them know she was alive. She needed to know they were okay. Hell, she needed to _see_ her heart-sisters, needed to reconnect with who she really was. As long as Mariah Hollister and Charleigh Bryant were in the world, she knew she’d eventually be okay. They wouldn’t let it be any other way.

Risa rested her hand over the tattoo on her right hip and muttered the incantation to remove the glamour she’d been wearing for the last year and half. Then she got up and finished her shower. When she got out and dried off, she avoided the mirror for as long as possible. Finally, she looked up and met her reflection. She almost didn’t recognize herself; it had been so long since she’d seen her true face. Her brown eyes were haunted, but there was still a bit of the Wild lurking in their depths. She wasn’t sure if it would ever go away again.

She wasn’t sure if she wanted it to.

-30-


End file.
